<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Did This? by sassenach_on_the_rocks51</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502991">Who Did This?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51'>sassenach_on_the_rocks51</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Lovers..sort of, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPS</p><p>This is a work of fiction, created for entertainment purposes only.</p><p>You expected him to walk away. Walk away and leave you for the others to find. After all, you were human. You were beneath him, a creature to be ruled by others. Gods didn’t sully themselves with the likes of you.</p><p>But this one did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Did This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who did this to you?”<br/>
Five words you never expected to hear escape from his lips. Him of all people, the one who whenever the two of you would meet on the field of battle would turn and run without a word at the sight of you. The one who would happily take on anyone of your team in a fight and leave them a wreck, the one who seemed to be unnerved by the sight of you.</p><p>Not many could claim that a so-called god was afraid of them. But somehow, some way, he seemed to be.</p><p>How or why he was you couldn’t say. After all, you were just an ordinary human. Just another member of S.H.I.E.L.D as far as you knew. What was it about you that made an Asgardian who had faced things that no human could imagine stop in his tracks?</p><p>“Who did this to you?”<br/>
The tone in which he asked it was frightening. Though seemingly calm, almost polite, there was such an undercurrent of demonic rage just barely being contained under the surface that words escaped you. This man, this God was supposed to be your adversary. This God had made so many humans tremble in fear, had made it clear years before that he considered the humans on Midgard beneath him. Why did he care that one human was hurt?</p><p>“Who did this to you?”<br/>
What this was, was torment. Having taken an energy blast straight to the chest from an unknown adversary, the blast had sent you through a wall. Not only that, it had left you pinned under so much rubble, you could hardly breath, let alone push it off. You couldn’t even activate your emergency alarm on your side. You were slowly dying with no way to let the others know. The best you could hope for was that it would be over quick.</p><p>An unknown amount of time had passed before you heard footsteps. Heavy ones at that. You tried with all your might to scream, to make enough movement that the person, whomever it was might hear you. But it seemed hopeless.</p><p>Tears streamed down your face, out of pain, out of frustration. It was the only thing you had the strength to do and even then you hated yourself for it. Not only for feeling weak but for the fact that the others would see it when and if they managed to find your remains.</p><p>You were so lost in your own thoughts, thoughts that you were certain would be your last when suddenly, the crushing weight of the debris was lifted off you. You gasped deeply, repeatedly, trying to catch your breath.</p><p>But even with the debris gone, the pain remained. You could sense that you had multiple broken bones throughout your body and that would probably be the lightest damage you had suffered. Every movement was agony, at a level you could never imagine, and you shut your eyes in pain and tried not to scream.</p><p>“Who did this to you?”<br/>
The words came, from a voice that was smooth and deep. A voice that sounded almost silky. Silver tongued. A voice that from briefings and from experience you knew only belonged to one person.</p><p>Slowly opening your eyes, your heart filled with horror at the sight of the person kneeling beside you. Dressed in his resplendent green, black and gold garments was none other than Loki of Asgard.</p><p>You expected him to be smiling. You expected him to gloat at finally having taken you down on the field of battle. You thought to tell him to be quick about it, but the words wouldn’t come forth.</p><p>But there was no smile. There was no gloating. There was to your shock the look of someone who’s expression could only be described as tranquil fury.</p><p>You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t know the name of the being that had shot you. All you could think of where the last words you heard before</p><p>“He said not to harm you. But he isn’t here now.”<br/>
As if he heard your thoughts, his face took on a look of resolve. You could sense that he had knew who you were thinking of and he already knew what he planned to do to that person.</p><p>You expected him to walk away. Walk away and leave you for the others to find. After all, you were human. You were beneath him, a creature to be ruled by others. Gods didn’t sully themselves with the likes of you.</p><p>But this one did.</p><p>Wordlessly he reached over and with surprising gentleness, slipped his arms under you and picked you up with a level of strength and easy you never thought possible. Getting to his feet, he held you close as he carried you away from the wreckage.</p><p>You didn’t know where he was taking you. You didn’t know why he was doing this. There were so many things you didn’t know, things you could only guess at through the waves of pain that still went through you.</p><p>Loki never looked down at you as he carried you, carried you like you were something fragile, something that might crack and fall to pieces at any moment. It would have been apt for you felt as if you might fall apart.</p><p>Exhausted from the pain, both mental and physical, you closed your eyes and willed yourself to try and block it all out, but you couldn’t block it. The day was too much, and it wasn’t over yet. Glancing back up at Loki, he kept his eyes forward, his jaw clenched so tightly, you wondered if it might break.</p><p>He said nothing to you as he hurried along. Nothing about where he was going or what he was feeling. Through the pain you tried to read his thoughts, tried to pick up any hints from his body language, but nothing was coming together.  </p><p>Loki didn’t speak. He didn’t trust himself to speak as he carried you back towards his ship, where he knew he could take you away and have you quickly healed. No words, in any language could describe the fury he felt at that moment, nor could they describe what he had planned for the one who had inflicted all this on you. Only one thing was certain in his mind.</p><p>“Someone dies for this.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>